


At Least I Can Look Forward to Your Face Tonight

by Altair718



Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boners, Business Trip, Canon Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Probably flubbed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair718/pseuds/Altair718
Summary: Because seeing Tsuzu blush and squirm almost makes up for having to be in the hell that is Hokkaido in summer. Almost.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru
Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	At Least I Can Look Forward to Your Face Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for A3! Rarepairs week 2020.  
> Day 2 - Long Distance

"Is it on?"

"Did you bump your lamp over, or am I gonna get a text from Izumi about how you tried to summon a demon?"

"I had read that blue light helps to keep you calm!, Tsuzuru pouted. "And I need all the calm I can get if I wanna get this script out on time." 

Fishing a regular bulb out of his desk drawer, he switched them out, righting the lamp as he did so. 

"Better. Your descent to the dark side has been delayed." Hmm, it may be just be his phone's crappy connection, but Itaru was looking a bit woebegone. 

"I take it Hokkaido isn't agreeing with you?" 

A small crease appeared between Itaru's eyes. _I'll take that as a definite 'no' then._

"I have been to five farms in the past 36 hours. Five. I have seen more teats and eggs than any sane man should have to endure. My ranking's gone to shit, I haven't been able to get a proper grind in since I got here and thanks to Nishima being the incompetent ass he is, I'm now stuck in this hell for another three days. If I see another cow pile, I might try and see if I can do an IRL Buster Wolf on my boss and how far I can get before getting arrested."

Finally taking a ragged breath, he flopped onto his pillow. "Fml. I wish I had my bunny in my arms." 

Tsuzuru snorted in reply, though his cheeks warmed a bit. "Pretty sure 'visiting your boyfriend' wouldn't fly as a reason to add a ticket to Hokkaido to our business expenses, at least not with Sakyo." 

To that, Itaru only laughed. "Just say you need to go for research for the play."

"And what will this hypothetical play be about?"

Itaru donned his glasses. "The trials and tribulations of a city boy who transfers to an agricultural high school. There, he gains a greater appreciation for the circle of life, and of himself in the process."

A moment of silence. 

"That's literally the plot of the manga Muku's been reading lately."

The glasses were undonned. 

"Oh shit, I thought he was a romance junkie?"

"He's been getting into other genres to better his acting. He's had a fire under him ever since Pirates finished it's run;it's actually been giving me some ideas for their next play." There was a glint in Tsuzu's eyes that both scared and melted Itaru. 

"Just try not to burn the candle at both ends yeah? I don't fancy trying to kiss a tired bunny, even if he's as cute as you." 

Tsuzuru was almost certain he didn't need his lamp anymore. His blush was probably bright enough to light up the room on it's own. "Will you quit with the bunny talk?"

"Not when I get to see you so flustered. You really do make the cutest faces;it's almost my duty to tease you at that point."

"Playing that damn rabbit was the worst decision of my life, Tsuzuru muttered to himself. 

Itaru's voice lowered a bit. "You sure about that? Because I distinctly remember a certain someone moaning to pull his ta-"

These pants were becoming pretty uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna stop you right there sir. ......Mainly because I refuse to give you the satisfaction of seeing me any more embarrassed than I already am." He silently patted himself on the back for keeping his voice steady. 

"Ah, hard just from that huh?"

 _Goddamn_ him. 

"I'm hanging up now. Enjoy the cow piles."

"Enjoy your wet dreams. I promise not to get you too work-"

The call disconnected. 

2 minutes later, Itaru's stupid, sexy face reappeared on his phone. 

_Incoming call._

Sighing, Tsuzuru picked up. 

"I may have overreacted a bit." 

"LOL, smooth. But I'll let you get back to work. Night Bun-Bun."

"I have a set of dog pajamas with your name on 'em when you get home." 

"Love you too, Tsuzu."

"Love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone: We're on Day 3 now actually.  
> Me: It's still the 14th somewhere.  
> Everyone: Where??? Also, where's Day 1?  
> Me: Sorry can't hear you, grooving to J-Rock. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, lateness aside. :)  
> Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
